One-Sided Love (Subaru's Version)
by PhoenixFireBlade
Summary: "True love isn't always about two persons loving each other. Sometimes, it's just a person who loves the other." Having feelings for someone who doesn't love you back; you cry, and want to strangle yourself, but never end up doing it, because you want to live to see the person again the next day. With that said, my feelings for you will never change. (SuKeru)
1. Chapter 1: Library (1)

**Okay, so I'll just give everyone the setting of the story now.**

 **This is an AU type of thing. There is no 'East City' or 'West City' in this fic, just a plain old city.**

 **Kakeru – New to the school. He transferred a week ago and landed in Subaru's class (of course). Also *laugh* please ignore the fact that he's already a librarian in such a short time. I guess the school's library really isn't a hotspot in the compounds.**

 **Subaru – One of the prefects in the school. He has a good reputation among the students, but has no actual friends (just like the original that we know and love).**

 **Kakeru is the heterosexual one in this fic. He is still good old innocent Kakeru who happens to become Subaru's best friend.**

 **One more thing: In this fic, they are the same age. I'm going along with the assumption that Subaru is a few months or so older than Kakeru. (BTW guys, is the wikia's info correct? Because I'm quite convinced that Subaru's not a middle-schooler no matter how mature he is. But if he really is in middle school, then Kakeru has to be as well… I think. I don't really know. Ignore my nonsense. XD)**

 **Kakeru's version of the story is out as well! Please check that out if you haven't already. Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: First Thing that happens in the Library**_

 _"True love isn't always about two persons loving each other. Sometimes, it's just a person who loves the other."_

 _\- random anime quote that fits the story_

* * *

Subaru questioned the need for two genders in this world.

Two genders meant that the world has heterosexual people. In fact, the existence of two genders meant that the so-called 'correct' sexuality in the eyes of the rest of the world was to like the other gender. Maybe that came to be the unspoken rule because there were more people who liked the opposite gender rather than their own. When you liked someone you own gender, people gave you these weird looks, as if you were guilty of some kind of crime.

Why? Subaru forgot how many times he'd been questioning it. You're free to like anyone you want to. If the world had only one gender, then the drama and humiliation of liking the same gender wouldn't exist at all, because there would be no other choice. That kind of world would be perfectly plain and simple.

But _noooo,_ the world has to have two genders. Well, there was also the fact that the world needed two genders in order for human reproduction to work, but Subaru couldn't care less.

As he sat there, reading a book he didn't even especially like in the library, he kept stealing these tiny, miniscule glances at this particular librarian. The librarian in question was Ryugasaki Kakeru.

Subaru had picked his seat in such a way that the blue-haired librarian wouldn't notice if he was really into the book in front of him. Truth be told, he did pick an okay book to read, but there was no way the printed words were nearly as interesting as the person sitting behind the desk.

He'd glance up once in a while, usually finding the boy sitting there without disturbances. He would be silently stamping the library books with a calm, serene smile gracing his face. And he had a rhythm as he worked. Two stamps on the book, one press on the ink pad.

 _Stamp, stamp, press; stamp, stamp, press; stamp, stamp, press…_

And on and on it would go, like the ticking of a grandfather's clock. He relaxed when he could hear the beat, and his reading seemed to match the librarian's pace as well. But when the rhythm stopped…

Subaru looked up. Instead of the tranquil silence that settled comfortably like snow, there was chatter.

A girl was speaking to Kakeru. Immediately Subaru's gaze was nailed onto the girl's back, transforming into something akin to a glare now. She was talking in such a carefree tone with the friendly boy that it was making him all stirred up inside. And although he'd felt this feeling before, he couldn't tell what it was. All he knew was that it happened when Kakeru was talking to other people and that it made him uncomfortable.

And then, she did something that Subaru vowed to make her pay for. She winked at Kakeru all seductive and edgy, and she had leaned into the counter. Subaru felt the feeling well up in him even more than before, and he tried to cure himself by intervening.

He'd shushed them. The girl looked in his direction with dissatisfaction written all over her ugly mug, and it was all Subaru could do not to ruin his prince-like image and reputation by doing something nasty and childish right back. So, he used his eyes to stare directly at hers. Knowing she wouldn't win, she slunk away from the counter – away from Kakeru – and out the library.

Kakeru was now looking at Subaru with 'Sorry!' clearly written all over his face. Subaru pretended to return to his book, and Kakeru continued to stamp the books after that.

Since there were no more disturbances, Subaru was able to work on reading his book a little better. He didn't feel the urge to look up every so often – the continuous stamping reassured him that they were the only ones in the poor, desolate, no-one-ever-comes-here library. Hell, why would there by only one librarian at any given time unless the place wasn't the busy type?

It wasn't like he was unhappy with the fact. No, not at all. He was utterly delighted with it. That meant that they had their privacy, however easily broken it might be.

"Sorry about earlier. I apologize."

Subaru looked up from his disguise. Kakeru was standing right beside him, bowing. He'd said sorry for supposedly 'making noise' and disturbing Subaru. Sure Subaru was disturbed, but not by Kakeru.

"It's alright, although I'd expect the librarians to be mindful of their own rules." _Wait, why am I being so harsh? I didn't actually need to reprimand him, did I? Oh well, what's done is done._

"Th-that's true. I'll keep it in mind." Silence overtook the conversation for a little while, creating a thick awkwardness between the two boys. Kakeru coughed (probably fake, to get Subaru's attention).

"I know it's unreasonable, but would you mind helping me shelve the books?" Subaru eyed the librarian for a second. He seemed genuine about it, and perhaps he was just trying to create some kind of thing going on besides stamping, shelving and reading.

"Sure, why not."

Subaru got up from his warm chair and pushed it in. Kakeru asked if he wanted to borrow the book he was reading, to which he declined. Kakeru then instructed to leave it on the table first, as he was going to show Subaru how to arrange the books.

"For example, the author of this book is Usami Akihiko, so the book would belong on the U shelf. Then find Us, then Usa. Basically–"

"Alphabetical order, according to the authors' names," Subaru interjected, finishing off Kakeru's sentence. Kakeru looked shocked, but not very shocked.

"I've been here for how many times now? Of course I know the bits and pieces of how this place works." Kakeru blushed and paced away to grab Subaru's book. The two of them got to work immediately.

"Y' know," Kakeru started to say in the middle of the task, "I'm grateful to you. For shushing that girl."

"She was making noise in the library. I had to do something," Subaru replied.

"No, I'm serious. I really am grateful. She's been pestering me about everything and anything lately, and I haven't been able to tell her to leave me alone," Kakeru explained.

"Why not? Just tell her straight. You don't need to sit through her nonsense if you don't want to," Subaru said according to his own wisdom. He didn't understand why people put up with situations that would only be bothersome. And besides, perhaps he didn't want him talking to her.

"I just… I just don't want to hurt her feelings. Know what I mean?"

"Sort of." He wasn't telling the entire truth. If the girl was a nobody, then who cares if you had hurt her feelings? She should just learn her place.

But then again, what if Kakeru looked at him to be a nobody? Would he want Kakeru to tell him straight to his face? Probably not.

Soon, they were done. Kakeru pushed the book cart away while Subaru returned to his table where he'd left his bag. He slung the backpack over his shoulder effortlessly and looked up to see Kakeru pick up his bag by the handles.

"It's almost five," Kakeru said. "I should lock up the place already."

"Yeah, you do that," Subaru replied, making his move towards the door.

"Hey…" Kakeru said weakly right at the moment Subaru was about to exit the glass doors. Subaru turned back to find a faint blush on Kakeru's cheeks.

"Your name's Subaru right?" asked the librarian.

"Yes. Subaru Shirogane. I think we're in the same class," he responded, somewhat offended. He couldn't believe that Kakeru hadn't learned his name for sure.

"Yeah well… It's just that I'm new to the school – I just transferred a week ago –, and I hadn't had the chance to learn everyone's names yet. Please take care of me," he said, bowing 90 degrees over. Subaru's eyes softened at that.

"Okay," Subaru simply said. "You can call me Subaru if you like."

 _Wait, what?_

"Subaru-kun it is then!" Kakeru exclaimed, his cheeks still pink and he was smiling from ear to ear. His smile was a goofy one, much like an innocent kid's.

"Bye." Subaru said before leaving.

* * *

On the way home, he found himself wondering.

 _Why did I say that? Me and my stupid big mouth! I don't let anyone else call me that, so why had I suggested it so freely to him?_

He blushed so much that he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He knew that it was for damn sure _freaking visible_ , and he was just lucky that nobody was around to see it.

He wasn't one to blush often by nature, and he liked it that way, because blushes were often put together with the word 'cute' and he didn't like that word to be used on him. He found it weird that someone like him could be found anything near adorable.

 _I usually don't run my mouth like that, but it felt right to say something back there. And the grin he had when he said my name…_

 _"_ _Subaru-kun!"_

 _And it just sounds so natural…_

He sighed. It was going to be a long night of wondering for Subaru, and he knew it.

* * *

 **Hey world! Look, I'm sorry but I was right in the feels to write this out rather than work on my other story. You can clearly see the quality of writing deteriorate right at the ending. I started writing with the feels in tow, but couldn't finish it, so I continued on the next day, and the feels were gone! But I really wanted to finish it up as soon as possible so you guys would have something to read for a while.**

 **Kakeru's version of this story will be longer than Subaru's, I think, for there are way more things to write about from Kakeru's viewpoint compared to Subaru. Just compare these few words to that other piece of work and you have your comparison already.**

 **I hope this multi-chapter fic won't come to a sudden hiatus like the other one. This one is closer to my heart because the circumstances are much more realistic in comparison, so perhaps even if there is going to be a sudden hiatus, it (hopefully) won't be too long.**

 **Please, dear readers, to share some ideas to insert somewhere if you like with me. I will credit you guys for your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: The pic used is not mine. Credit goes to its creator, whoever he/she may be. I do not know who he/she is for I found this lovely thing off the internet XD**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading. Review if you wish.**

 **~PhoenixFireBlade~**


	2. Chapter 2: Home (1)

**_Chapter 2: First Thing that happens at Home_**

 _"_ _Lord, please don't let me fall in love with someone who's not willing to catch me."_

* * *

Subaru's walk home was a slow, relaxing one. He was in no hurry so he took his time. Dinner he could settle with a simple omelette or something. He finished all his homework in school as well so he didn't have to do anything at home.

Along the way, he crossed a bridge. He looked down from the railings without stopping, and found the sunset's rays sparkle and shine among the orange hue the water now took on. His surroundings were peaceful, but he was not.

 _Dammit… what a moment for my tongue to slip,_ he thought. But he couldn't take it back, not after he saw the glee painted over Kakeru's facial features. Obviously the newbie to the school thought nothing much of the encounter, right?

 _Yeah, of course he didn't think much of it. He doesn't seem like the type to overthink things. Being carefree… suits him. He shouldn't change._

 _Then why am I cracking my head over this? Ugh, forget it._

After he crossed the bridge, he tilted his head towards the side of the river opposite from him, where the school was. And then he saw it. Kakeru was entering a convenience store.

Without thinking it through, Subaru stopped walking. He just stared on as the doors to the shop slid close. He waited, for what he didn't know.

If he had known what would happen to him because he stopped, he would've sprinted home without looking back.

"Oi, Shirogane!" Naoya the irksome prefect called out. Subaru felt it sort of rude to ignore him even if he was constantly pestered by him, so he just sighed to himself and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked, not bothered to bat an eyelash. He just kept his gaze directed across the river, for what reason he forgot.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you've had a good day. You must've, seeing as you're taking your sweet, sweet time going home," Naoya answered with a not-so-genuine smile on his face. Subaru had learned long ago not to trust that mask of facades.

"So what's it to you?" he snapped at the silverhead.

"Oh don't be like that, Shirogane. I just wanted to wish you some good will is all, especially since you won't be going to get any from me in a while."

"That's fine, Naoya. I don't need your wishes anyway," Subaru said, brushing Naoya's hanging threat off. The other prefect certainly wasn't pleased with him though.

"You know, you could treat the world with a little more respect. Well, I'll be teaching you a thing or two anyway, so don't sweat it," Naoya said, his eyes cold and calculating.

"What do you know of respect anyway? Back off," Subaru said as he tried to intimidate Naoya with the glare he was famous for. Sadly but not surprisingly, Naoya didn't even flinch.

"I'll just stand here. It's on my way home, so you can't really do anything about it," Naoya suggested as he plopped his arms beside Subaru's on the railing. Clearly he was trying to toy with Subaru.

 _Respect, eh? I see none in what you're doing._

"Oh look!" Naoya suddenly exclaimed as he jerked his head at the opposite of the river. Subaru looked across and saw Kakeru exiting the convenience store with what looked to be instant noodles and a carton of something, probably milk.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Naoya said, describing Kakeru, "That boy over there. He's a dear one, yes he is."

Subaru felt something click within him as Naoya said that, his emerald eyes gazing upon Kakeru's beauty as if a jewel. It was something akin to agreement – Kakeru was cute in his opinion – but at the same time a little twinge of anger – he didn't like Naoya reading his mind nor sharing his thoughts. Some thoughts are just… private. Not meant to be shared.

But then again, if he had the right to think that way of Kakeru, why didn't Naoya? He couldn't exactly accuse him of thinking that way, could he? It would mean that he was in the wrong too, and he would never lay hands on a crime.

Eventually, he stopped thinking about it.

"And what has he got to do with you?" Subaru questioned once his mind returned from its journey. For all he knew, he could be walking straight into a trap. But he didn't really care.

 _I just want to see where this is going. I'll play him at his own game if I have to._

 _But wait. When have I ever been a risk taker?_

"Hmm?" Naoya answered, turning his head over to look at Subaru, but then he turned away again. "Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if I could be with him. You think I have a chance?" And this time he turned to face Subaru, he locked his gaze with Subaru's dark blue eyes, preventing an escape.

 _What, is he asking me? How would I know?! And what is he asking…_

And then he understood the question.

 _Oh crap._

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your studies first?" Subaru brushed off the question with a defensive line, immediately tearing his gaze from Naoya's. There was no way he could go wrong with this, right?

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to make him mine is all. Before anyone comes and takes him away."

Subaru fake laughed.

"Who would want to steal him from you anyway? If you want to make a move, do it. Consider me uninvolved," he announced, turning his back to Naoya this time. He started to walk away. What he didn't see after turning around were Naoya's eyes hardening.

"You're asking me the question? Well, I guess you wouldn't notice it yourself. You're dense, Shirogane," Naoya commented, striking a nerve. Both boys didn't like to be called dense, especially if the caller was the other person.

"In what, _exactly,_ am I dense?" Subaru questioned, malice evident in his tone. The tension built up surprisingly quickly between the two boys. Subaru glanced back as he tried to use his glare to stare down Naoya, but the silverhead wouldn't budge an inch.

"Hot-headed already? You're a brat." Naoya closed his eyes like the typical cool anime character, and then reopened them. The remaining rays of the sunset glinted off the green in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. You won't beat me if you keep this up." He turned away and smirked. "Well, I'll win even if you realize it. Bye."

And then, Subaru noticed, Naoya turned and walked the opposite way of where his own home was.

 _Living in the same direction, he says._

* * *

He finally got home. Going through the usual routine, he blocked any and all thoughts regarding Naoya from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. When he said uninvolved, he meant uninvolved. He even tried to sleep it off, however to no avail. His thoughts just kept returning.

He couldn't help but think that all this was just Naoya's ploy to mess with his head. Surely he wasn't… you know… into boys, right?

 _He's a ladies' man. A ladies' man should just stick with the ladies._

Then again, the thought of Naoya being with a guy wasn't exactly very shocking or unthinkable either.

 _But why Kakeru? And why am I getting all worked up over this? I'm uninvolved, aren't I? It has nothing to do with me._

 _Kakeru, huh?_

Subaru couldn't help it. There was no denying the oddly tingling sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Kakeru with Naoya, Naoya with Kakeru…"

Even as he murmured their names together he felt angry. Could Naoya actually be in love with the new, innocent transfer student? Was this all just a trick?

 _A trick… a trick to torment Kakeru… that's all this is. Naoya couldn't possibly be infatuated with the boy. He's trying to hurt him, that's all._

 _Kakeru… I should warn him, shouldn't I?_

 _But no, I'm uninvolved. I'm uninvolved. I am not involved. I am not._

"Kakeru," he whispered to his bolster, burying his face in the soft material in the process. He didn't even realise that he'd said it out loud, but it wasn't like there was anyone around to hear him anyway. His dad was out on another expedition.

However, no matter what he thought, he still decided it best to warn the boy before Naoya broke his innocence. Chances were that there would be less tears and drama, if any at all, if Kakeru knew what he had coming for him.

 _Yes, warning him would be a better choice,_ Subaru thought as he finally settled his turmoil.

But there was another thing that Subaru was still confused with.

 _What did he mean by "You won't beat me if you keep this up"? Beat me in what? Keep what up?_

Subaru contemplated on it, and the only logical answer he could find was this: Naoya would beat him to Kakeru, therefore leaving a stain on Kakeru's pure mind, if he continued to be a bystander.

 _So if I warn Kakeru before Naoya does anything then it means I win? Seems too simple to me, but I'll take it._

Subaru thought of the silverhead's following words right after. "Well, I'll win even if you realise it."

 _Did he honestly think that I am that dense? Of course I'd figure it out and warn Kakeru. But he's going to act soon if he thinks he can get away with something this simple so easily._

And although it didn't add up much, that was the only conclusion that he could come to. His gut feeling told him something was amiss, but he thought he'd figured it out already. He thought that the only reason he was worrying himself over this mess was because he pitied Kakeru's innocence and wanted to protect it, nothing more.

 _Someone as nice as Kakeru deserves to be spared Naoya's trickery. In all likeliness, he has no clue of deceitfulness this deep, and he should not need to know._

 _It's not like I particularly like him or want to side with him, though. Not at all. I just hate Naoya enough to take Kakeru's side. I just want to beat him._

Unfortunately, Subaru didn't know how true his lies can be. He can even lie to himself and not get found out.

 _Naoya… you're on. I'll beat you at your own game. I promise._

Denying himself any more thought on the matter, Subaru willed his abdomen to stop churning and went to sleep.

* * *

In the darkness of his room, Naoya silently typed away on his phone, AKA his journal.

 _Subaru doesn't seem to notice. That's good. Maybe I can take my time a little longer. Maybe I won't need to worry about him getting in my way. He's never been good at this, after all. Feelings I mean. He probably won't even know what the sensation inside him is. Too bad for him._

 _I see it. I see the way he looked at my precious Kakeru. His eyes, those sinful eyes, they're trying to rob me of Kakeru, I just know it. They're trying to pull Kakeru over to him and take my new found happiness. But if the owner doesn't see what the eyes see, then I suppose he doesn't pose a threat. Just have to keep track of him in case he realises._

 _He'd better not notice it, though. He'll pay the ultimate price if he does, hehe. I don't hesitate; I never hesitate. Kakeru is mine, and if getting him means ridding this world of a few pests, it's a small price to pay._

 _However, it looks like I won't be needing to do that so soon. He's lucky in that aspect. Well, I'd better go check on my beauties in the corner now. See if they need sharpening._

With that, he clicked 'Save'. He then proceeded to the corner of the room shrouded from all light, even the fluorescent one illuminating the rest of the room from his table. He pulled away a brick in the wall that he chipped off and picked up one of his knives from a velvety reddish maroon box. They were of multiple sizes, some small enough to conceal in a pocket and others as big as a freaking kitchen knife.

The one he picked up was about the size of a butter knife, except that its blade was sharpened to perfection. He gently pressed the blade on his left palm, and already the edges cut through the thin membrane, but just a little. He didn't need to ruin his skin. He could feel the tingle of soft pain on his palm.

"Still sharp as ever, I see…" he muttered to himself before putting the knife away in the box and wiping his fresh, subtle cut with a tissue. He found that the blade was sharp enough, so he didn't need to sharpen it. He put the weapon back into its bed and covered up the hole. Then, he went to sleep, satisfied with the day's work.

* * *

 **Ok I'm not going to bother trying to make this any longer than it is. I know it's short, but between all the details and the descriptions, if I add anything more, I think it's going to be crap. I hope it isn't already.**

 **I'm truly sorry to everyone. You might need to put the Naoya pieces between Subaru's story and Kakeru's story together at some point. I feel like I'll easily miss out on a detail or two regarding him.**

 **Oh but please treat Kakeru's thoughts and Subaru's thoughts in their respective stories separately. They're parallel universes, not different perspectives of the same time and space.**

 **I hope you don't compare my writing on this story to my writing on Kakeru's story and then get too disappointed with this one. I understand Kakeru's perspective and feelings much, much better, so this story would lose a little to the other one. I'm sorry for this imbalance.**

 **Please forgive the fact that I take forever to update too. My hiatus fic will most likely (as I see it) stay that way for quite some time. I can work on these stories better because these are easier for me to imagine.**

 **Thanks so much for your support! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but I won't force you to write me any if you don't want to (unlike some other authors). Also, I won't bother bringing this up in all the chapters, but I would mention it once in a while.**

 **Bye!**

 **~PhoenixFireBlade~**


	3. Chapter 3: School Morning (1)

**_Chapter 3: First Thing that happens in the Classroom_**

 _"_ _By allowing someone else a special privilege, you're denying me a special privilege. You're denying me the privilege of being special to you."_

 _–_ _PhoenixFireBlade (Yup, I made up my own smart-sounding line.)_

* * *

Subaru walked into the classroom silently. The school was almost deserted. It was his habit to arrive that early. He put down his backpack at his chair and went off to get his stack of folders filled with his books from his locker. He placed those on the floor leaning against the wall. It was nice to have a side seat as the wall was yours to use however you pleased. He sat down and thought about his meeting with Naoya last day. That uncomfortable feeling was still there but he managed to brush it off again. He remembered Naoya's last words on his way back home.

 _What the hell did he mean by dense? He is so irritating, damn it._

Anger welled up in him when thought about him. That guy was a complete fake and had always tried to beat him but always failed. After all this was Subaru Shirogane. He was better than him. Naoya always kept up his fake smile and gentleman-like nature to deceive others. As a result, students and teachers liked him. But Subaru was better. Despite his silent nature, he was hard working and dedicated. As a result, he managed to surpass him everywhere. Teachers often praised his efforts and students respected him. He was considered best in almost all activities. Because of this Naoya tried to beat him but was never able to succeed in that. But that never stopped him. Now he had started to play some stupid games with him because of which he was getting on Subaru's nerves now. _What exactly is this guy's problem? Can't he just leave me alone?_ Because of this he really hated him. And thus he never gave Naoya a chance to defeat him. It was not difficult, as he could always see through his games because of his observant nature.

 _I won't let you beat me Naoya, ever. I can never be beaten by somebody so cheap and wretched like you. Ever._

He looked out the window. And he saw the target of both Naoya and himself. Kakeru was walking into the school building as if the skies would be clear forever. In a way, Subaru hoped for it too. _He is so carefree, so innocent. And that brat wants to destroy him. So pathetic, Naoya Homura. This is way too low, even for somebody like you. And still you play 'I-am-a-gentleman' in front of others. Ridiculous._

He remembered his conversation with Kakeru in the library. _'Please take of me' he had asked. Yes, I will. I won't let that brat destroy you._ He felt a need to protect Kakeru from him. He thought it was his duty as a prefect. Above all Naoya had challenged him. He usually wouldn't get involved in such situations but this was different.

 _I've got to tell him. He needs to know as soon as possible. I can't let Naoya have his way after all._ Again there was strange feeling in him, like the one he felt last night. And again, he ignored it. For now, his mind was occupied with one goal.

But things never went as smoothly as he hoped.

"Good morning Subaru!" Naoya exclaimed, drawing unnecessary attention to Subaru's snug little corner. Subaru found it quite unpleasant whenever Naoya would purposely direct stares his way when the other guy knew he simply wasn't that kind of person.

 _That fake faced brat. Give me a break, dammit. He just needs to interfere as always._

"How can you act so nice after yesterday?" Subaru questioned him once the looks – or were some of them glares? – subsided. He watched his moves carefully. He realised that Naoya had walked in from the right classroom door, which was unusual as their seats were on the left side of the room. Right before he sat down, his bag bumped the table in front of his, shoving it a little out of the way. He flashed him the brightest, fakest and forced smile he could, which heightened Subaru's senses. That look made the something-is- _not_ -right bells go off in his mind.

 _What's with him today?_ Subaru wondered, quickly directing his gaze elsewhere. When he heard the classroom door open, he spared it a quick glance and saw Kakeru walk in. The boy seemed to be half asleep as he stumbled his way to his seat in front of him, although Subaru could honestly say that the action suited the boy. Once Kakeru sat down, he spared a yawn, which tickled Subaru.

 _Wait, what am I thinking? There is no time to waste,_ he quickly chided himself for even thinking about how cute and Kakeru-like the boy's actions were. He was going to go for Kakeru's chair, but right before he did, Kakeru got up and went to retrieve his books.

 _Ugh dammit. If only I was quicker…_

When Kakeru returned from the lockers, Subaru planned to grab his attention and tell him straight. What he did not expect was Kakeru knocking into a classmate's table. He fumbled with the items in his hands and almost dropped them.

"Watch out!" Naoya exclaimed and reached out to save Kakeru's mini mountain from spilling all over the place. He steadied the stack just in time to stop it from tumbling out of Kakeru's control. Both of them seemed to be in shock for a while, Kakeru longer than Naoya.

And then he saw it.

When Naoya tried to help Kakeru get to his feet after they'd picked up all the books, Subaru noticed a slight wince from the bluenette as Naoya grabbed the area of his arm near to the elbow. It seemed that he was in pain. _Why? What happened? Is he hurt?_

"Thank you Naoya-san," Kakeru said, referring to the help Naoya gave him with picking up the books.

"You're welcome," Naoya replied, acting rather casual and good-natured about it. Subaru saw his chance.

 _I've got to tell him now,_ he reminded himself. He stood up and was about to call out to Kakeru, but then the bluenette ran off out of the classroom.

"Ugh, not again," he murmured softly, unaware that he'd actually said it out loud. He was about to just admit defeat to the morning when he remembered.

 _The table he bumped into – it was the one Naoya shoved earlier! This… this is a coincidence though, right? He couldn't have…?!_

Subaru couldn't help but doubt. As he looked to the side, however, he saw Naoya smirking to himself. Then, he saw those emerald eyes flutter close.

"It didn't work out for you, did it?" Naoya said triumphantly. "You couldn't get those few simple words out of your throat. If you'd just lowered your silent pride and called out to him you could've said something. This'll be fun," Naoya declared, flaring up some kind of frustration and – although Subaru would never admit it – embarrassment within the shorter prefect. Subaru just sat down in his seat in an attempt to calm himself.

 _Control yourself. He's just trying to get into your head._

After sometime, when he regained his control, he looked around for Kakeru. He still had not returned to class.

 _It's been a while. Perhaps I should go look for him._

Naoya watched the other prefect leave the class. After some time he went out of the class. He saw Subaru going towards the ground and smirked. _You are so dense Shirogane, you don't even know what you are doing. Or why. And it is the good for both me and you. Now you better stay that way. But if you don't you will be devastated. This is something in which you will fail._

Suddenly his expression changed. And it was such an expression that would make anybody forget his current reputation and think that he was completely crazy. _I won't let you touch my Kakeru, Shirogane. Never. Or you will disappear. I won't hesitate at all. You are just an obstacle, a hurdle in my way and will destroy you if I have to._ By now his face was so evil if someone saw him, the person would run for their life. Good thing that the corridor was almost empty as it was time for class. He soon composed himself. _My, my. After spending so many years building my reputation, I can't destroy it now, right._ After regaining his fake smile and innocent look, he went inside the class.

* * *

Subaru skimmed through school grounds quickly but found no trace of Kakeru. Had he gone off earlier he might have had more time to search. Perhaps Kakeru was even back in the classroom by now, waiting for class to start. It was pretty close to first period.

"I should head back soon," he muttered to himself as he walked through the canteen. He spared a glance to the back of the school, and he was lucky he did.

He saw Kakeru there, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl with him. She seemed rather nervous and fidgety, and Subaru knew of only one thing that could possibly take place behind the school building which involved a girl and a boy.

A confession.

He knew he should probably walk away and leave them alone, but he simply couldn't peel his eyes off the scene in front of him. How long had it been since Kakeru transferred to the school? A week? There was no denying the fact that Kakeru had this friendly, charming aura surrounding him, but wasn't it a little too soon to get girls falling in love with you?

Subaru wasn't totally oblivious to the things happening around him. No, far from it. Occasionally, he'd hear some whispers on the wind about how some underclassman liked him, but that was just that. Merely a whisper on the wind. No girl ever confessed to him or anything.

 _It's probably because I'm just stone cold. They don't even dare confessing._

As he looked both of them again a strange feeling, one he could not understand, filled him. For all he knew that some of it was anger. And some …Jealousy?

 _But why? There is no reason for it._

Even from the canteen, with the angle tilted a little, he could clearly see Kakeru rejecting the girl's love, but probably nicely. And then he held her hand, and her face lit up. She actually looked happy.

And then he retreated. He didn't want to see any more of that. Hadn't Kakeru rejected her? How could she be happy?

Unless… he didn't and accepted her love?

At this thought he was again filled with a strange feeling. It was strange and it made him uncomfortable. He felt like hitting something for no reason at all. _Ugh, what is this happening to me? It's their business and I have no reason for interfering. This is ridiculous… Get a hold of yourself, come on._ He sighed. Today was just not his day.

As he thought about it again, he realised that it was highly likely that Kakeru had accepted her. He probably didn't want to hurt her feelings so he might've said yes. Besides, how was he so sure that Kakeru rejected her in the first place? For all he knew, the chances were 50/50.

 _Wait, why am I thinking so much about it? This does not involve me. Why am I even watching them? I am not supposed to do this. I am actually not supposed to be here. Spying on a newcomer? Damn this is way too low._

"Eh, Subaru-kun?" Kakeru suddenly called out to him when he was close enough. The girl that just confessed to him ran past Subaru and left the two of them alone.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing. Just finishing up my rounds to make sure no wannabe delinquents escape from their classes," Subaru replied, easily lying through his own teeth. He had to admit that holding the prefect position did come in handy once in a while. It helped that Kakeru didn't know that the prefects weren't tasked with such a job either.

"I'm sorry. I should be heading back too, right?" Kakeru said and Subaru realised that he probably sounded annoyed when he answered Kakeru. And it didn't help with their suddenly-awkward situation either. It probably seemed to Kakeru that he was breaking school rules and that Subaru was here to discipline him for it.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I was going to head back anyways," Subaru answered and led the walk back to the classroom.

Inwardly, he vowed to himself that he would never breathe a word about what he saw or heard, lest Kakeru found out that he was spying on them.

And, in all of the confusion, he forgot the purpose of the Kakeru-hunt and a rather important piece of information.

* * *

 **Well, that should do it for this chapter. I feel like there's nothing much to say this time around, so I'll just cut this note short. Sorry for updating so slowly though. Life is tough.**

 **Tell me if you guys like/dislike me putting in my own lines as quotes (well they wouldn't actually be quotes) for the chapter. Bye-bye!**

 **~PhoenixFireBlade~**


End file.
